Identity Fraud
Summary Identity Fraud is a horror game where you must go through mazes and solve puzzles along the way. Identity Fraud was a very successful game with over 9M visits, 64K likes and 162K favorites. Identity fraud was one of the best horror games in Roblox according to many. After Identity Fraud's success 32bitpc announced that there will be a second game, which is currently available and gets more in-depth with the story. Gameplay The game-play is simple, it's a first-person maze game and you can use LMOUSE to click buttons and interact with the game, and while exploring you can press Q to mark that area with a pointer. When making your way through the mazes, you'll run into several monsters and they will try to kill you. You must figure out morse and hexadecimal to make it to the Final Boss and defeat him, completing the game. Story (The story below is a summary and kind of an explanation of what happened in the dialogue at the beginning of the game, it might not be 100% accurate.) Intro Dialogue: * I am (Name). * I have a Doctor. * My Doctor helps me. * I go to my Doctor. * People watch me. * People watch me. * My Doctor talks to me. * "(Name), you look tired." * "How have you slept?" * I haven't. * He looks at me. * "Why haven't you slept?" * I don't want to. * "Why not?" * ... * "(Name)?" * I look at him. * "Why haven't you slept?" * I don't think this is working, Doc. * "(Name), we've only been doing this for a month." * I look at my Doctor. * He wants to hurt me. * I need to get out of here. * Can I go now? * "We still have half an hour, (Name)." * I can't escape. * "Are you okay?" * I need to get out of here. * "(Name), are you okay?" * I can't breathe. * He grabs me. * Did he poison me? * People run to help. * He must've. The story is about the Protagonist who's a patient in a hospital and has a doctor for help and therapy. The Protagonist is clearly not mentally-well as proven by the dialogue in the beginning of the game. Later, after a bit of chatter the Protagonist says they didn't sleep cause they didn't want to after the Doctor asking the question "How have you slept?" Then the Protagonist goes silent, and repeats their sentence after the Doctor asks yet again. Then the Protagonist repeats what they said before. It's here that, the Protagonist starts to panic and says to them self "He wants to hurt me." Then they talk about how this therapy isn't working and they should stop, and then they suffer from an attack of some sort as the Protagonist can't breathe, and blacks out. Before blacking out, the Protagonist believes the Doctor poisoned them, and later is sure of it. Then, they wake up in a maze. The place could be seen as a maze by the patient and the workers could be seen as the monsters (knowing the patient is most likely unwell). Trivia * The music that plays in the game is the "Sweet" version of Burned Bodies from OFF. * The song that plays when Fraud chases you is Suitor's theme from Amnesia. * The game seems to be inspired from various horror games. * The game takes around one to three hours depending on the player, on a first attempt. More experienced players will be able to beat it in around 10 minutes once they've learned all of the turns and tricks.